


Great News

by Stujet9rainshine



Series: Our Little Family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, no actual abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Gavin hadn't been feeling the best over the last couple of days and when he finally feels like something is wrong enough to go to the doctor about; he and his husband Nines get some of the best news possible.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Our Little Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953172
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: Quiet Life Bingo Fills





	Great News

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the most important note. I am not a doctor or a medical professional. This is as accurate as I could make this with the very limited knowledge and research available for the study of pregnancy in trans masc men that have gone through a medical transition or HRT. I consider this topic very important to me, but this is fanfiction and the knowledge contained in it should be considered as such.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy this very happy male pregnancy fic.

Gavin groaned and rolled over in bed again. He was not feeling so hot, but that wasn't anything new as of late. He couldn't place why he was always tired and his stomach was turning frequently. He was even sweating a little bit and the room was freezing. He just didn't get it. Was he sick? Fuck, if he was it wasn't like any illness he'd gotten before. 

His stomach protested and rolled again. Gavin groaned and sat up messily, rolling on his side to manage to get upright. He sighed and pressed his hand into his stomach, which was a mistake. His eyes widened and he got up with a stagger and sprinted to the bathroom, his socked feet slipping a bit on the smooth tile. He barely made it to the toilet before he lost control of his stomach and the soft retches and he lost his dinner in painful heaves. 

He let out a shaky sigh as he clutched the porcelain seat. Sweat clinging to his forehead and his mouth tasting of bile. He sighed and let his weight collapse onto the cool floor. He rolled his eyes as he smacked his dry lips together. He was going to have to call into work tomorrow, it seemed.

"Gavin?" The soft voice of Gavin's husband, Nines, echoed around a soft knock on the still ajar door. "you okay? I heard you get sick."

Gavin felt a pang as he realized that he had woken up his love. "Sorry. Yeah, I think so. I just threw up for some reason."

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry," Nines cooed in that soft voice of his. It made Gavin's face pull into a small, tired smile. "Can I come in?"

Gavin sighed and reached over and flushed the toilet before he called out. "Yeah, it's safe."

The door creaked a bit as it was gingerly pushed open. Nines were still very clearly in his pajamas and his curls were wild with bedhead. He smiled sleepily as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water without even having to be asked. 

Then Nines offered it to his husband, which he thankfully took, and then plopped down onto the floor next to Gavin.

Gavin smiled and took a gulp of the water and swished it around in his mouth and then spit it out into the toilet. He sighed, feeling much better after washing the icky taste of vomit out of his mouth. He then put the glass down and smiled at Nines before basically falling over into his husband's lap. "I feel like shit."

"I'm sorry about that, baby." Nines' hands instantly went to check on Gavin's temperature and the other running through his hair in a soothing motion. "You're not too warm, so no fever. Did you eat anything of questionable origin recently?"

Gavin giggled lackluster, "you say it like I do that all the time."

Nines looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, his response loud and clear with his silence. 

Gavin snickered, "okay, okay, I get it. No, I don't think so." He shook his head, "I must be coming down with something because I've not been feeling good for a week or so now." 

Nines frowned, his brows creasing in the way that Gavin found adorable. "So, you need to schedule an appointment with the doctor?"

Gavin waves his hand dismissively, "Nah, I think I'm gonna call in tomorrow and sleep whatever this is off."

Nines didn't look like he completely liked that answer but it was more than he had expected, Gavin must have really been feeling bad to focus on healing for once. "Okay, I'll let Fowler know."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "I can call him myself, but thanks for the offer." 

"Okay," Nines mused and continued running his hands through Gavin's hair, "you want to take some medication and try to head back to bed?"

Gavin grumbled, "Yeah, but you're comfy."

Nines chuckled, "I'd be comfier to lay on in the bed." 

Gavin opened up one eye and looked up at Nines, "you make a fair point."

Nines smiled, "of course I do." He then shifted and gently moved to stand up and took Gavin with him.

Gavin let out a tiny noise. He'd never get used to how Nines could just pick him up like that. "Hey, warn a guy."

"Next time, maybe," Nines teased as he started carrying Gavin back to their bed and then laid him down. "There you go, let me just grab your meds."

Gavin smiled softly and reached out and pushed that stubborn curl out of Nines' face, fruitlessly of course. "Thank, babe. You're wonderful to me."

Nines sighed happily and leaned into the touch. "I love you and want to take care of you."

Gavin just grinned dopily at that, "thanks, I love you too."

Nines gently stepped back and retreated to the bathroom. He returned before Gavin could even miss him, medicine, and a glass of water in his hands. "Here we go, you'll have to sit up for this, unfortunately."

Gavin groaned as he obliged his husband. "That's okay." He made grabby hands as Nines passed him the drugs and water.

He took them and sighed then put the glass on the bedside table. He settled back in and opened his arms, "I was promised cuddles."

Nines rolled his eyes and quickly climbed back into bed himself. "That you were." He wrapped Gavin up in his arms and they fell back asleep like that. 

~

"Gavin," the soft voice of Nines brought Gavin from his fitful sleep. He blinked open bleary eyes and groaned as he was gently shaken awake.

"What's up, babe? I'm not working today, remember." Gavin grumbled. 

"Yes, but you insisted you wanted to call Captain Fowler yourself," Nines reminded gently.

Gavin blinked and groaned, he did say that. He reached out blindly and fumbled for his phone and let out a triumphant noise as he found it. He squinted at the screen as he pulled up Fowler's contact and pressed dial.

Nines' had used that time to continue to get ready, but still keeping his eye on his ill husband. 

Gavin quickly got through the call with his boss about how he had been throwing up the previous night and wanted the day off. Fowler easily agreed, saying that he worked too much anyway. 

Gavin let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone and set it back down in the nightstand. "Thank God, I feel like I could sleep for a week." He rolled over and pulled the blankets closer to his chest to emphasize his point. 

Nines walked over, now mostly ready for his own work shift. "That's okay. You get some rest. I'll bring you something gentle to eat when I get off today."

Gavin smiled up at Nines, "you rock."

Nines perked up and smirked, "and I roll."

Gavin groaned and rolled over, purposefully turning his back to Nines, "okay, you can leave now."

Nines laughed, the sound like bells, "okay, love you too!" He leaned over and smooched Gavin's cheek, "see you tonight."

"You too," Gavin managed, already feeling the effects of sleep overtaking him. Then before Nines had even fully left Gavin was out like a light. 

~

Gavin woke up with a start and then when a pang of pain hit him he groaned and curled up around his middle. He let out a pathetic moan at the feeling. Fuck, he was cramping like a sonofabitch. It felt like his first fucking period in high school. He hated that, the feeling  _ and _ the realization. 

He rolled over and fumbled for the light as the pain settled a tiny bit. The soft light settled across the bedroom. Even in the middle of that day the room was dark, thank God for blackout curtains. 

Gavin squinted as he looked around for his bottle of ibuprofen. He noticed that Nines had left him a bottle of water and more stomach meds, but Gavin knew that what was hurting was definitely not his stomach. He sighed in relief as he found the bottle of painkillers and quickly popped two in his mouth and chugged down some water. 

He sighed and laid back down and curled right back up, hoping to fuck that the meds kicked in quickly. He wasn't used to this kind of pain anymore. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? It really did feel like he was starting his period and he hadn't had one in like fifteen years now give or take. 

His concern for his health was increasing exponentially. Maybe he really did need to go to the doctor. Another pang in his midsection stated clearly that he wouldn't be going by himself anytime soon, though. He'd have to wait for Nines to get home and then he'd have him take him to urgent care.

Gavin stayed in bed for a while until the pain settled enough that he could move. Then he crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He was both relieved and concerned to learn that he hadn't started a period or even spotted. Had he just missed a T dose and his body was pissed about it? A quick check of his meds proved that wasn't the case either. He shook his head and told himself he was just sick.

He then left the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen to grab a hot water bottle to snuggle with. He thought about getting something to eat but decided against as his stomach flipped at the idea. Back to the bedroom for more sleep, it looked like. 

Gavin settled into his bed and pulled several blankets over himself and pressed the hot water bottle against his lower stomach and sighed in relief as the warmth eased the pain a bit. He curled up trying to get comfy and fell back into a fitful sleep.

~

Gavin woke up to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. They needed to fix that, he thought bitterly as he rolled over to see Nines coming into the room. He smiled weakly at his husband.

"Hey, Gav. I brought you food," Nines said softly as he set a to-go container of some sort of soup on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?"

Gavin didn't move to get the food. He sighed and gave a half-assed shrug. "Still feel like shit. I'm cramping and it fucking sucks," he complained.

Nines sat down next to Gavin and rested the back of his hand on his husband's forehead. "You're still not running a fever." He scrunched his brows together, "are the stomach cramps worse or better than yesterday?"

Gavin shook his head, "oh, it's not stomach cramps. My fucking uterus hurts."

Nines' eyebrows rose, "that's… concerning." Gavin hadn't really ever complained about the pain of variety, he had claimed once that testosterone kind of muted that whole function.

"You're telling me," Gavin grumbled. He opened his arms silently asking for Nines to join him in the bed. "It feels like I'm trying to start my period, but I haven't."

Nines obligated the request and took off his coat before climbing under covers to join his husband. He pulled him into his arms gently. "Do you feel you need to have this all looked at?"

Gavin buried his face into Nines' chest, "probably something may be up with my T or something else." He chuckled, "maybe I'm starting menopause."

Nines rolled his eyes, not sure how to react to that statement, but defaulting to his knowledge. "Gavin, you're only 34, you're likely not old enough for that to be the case."

"Who fucking knows, I'm trans. Normal vagina people rules don't apply to me," Gavin added. "But the doctor. Yes, would you take me to a walk-in appointment tomorrow?" 

"Of course." Nines nodded. He held Gavin for a few minutes, "do you need anything right now?"

"I think I need to eat, but I'm not sure how to manage," Gavin added through a yawn.

"A straw?" Nines suggested.

Gavin laughed a bit at that, "you got me straw-able soup?"

"Yeah, figured you want something easy," Nines mused as he gently moved to reach for the nightstand. 

"You're a miracle worker," Gavin praised as he pulled himself into a sitting position and made grabby hands at Nines.

Nines rolled his eyes fondly and started prepping the soup. "I try my best."

"Well, it works." Gavin let out a pleased noise as Nines handed him a nice smelling soul including the straw and a spoon.

They chatted and snuggled and Gavin ate his soup until Gavin fell back to sleep.

~

Gavin was tapping his foot nervously as he and Nines were sitting in the waiting room. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. He was still feeling tired and achy, nothing like it had been yesterday, but still very much there. He hoped that this was nothing big, but that voice in the back of his head said something was definitely wrong.

Gavin startled as Nines gently touched his shoulder, but then he melted into it as Nines gently squeezed. 

"Hey, Gav. It's just a check-up you'll be fine," Nines smiled as Gavin turned to look at him, "it's probably nothing big."

Gavin smiled and leaned over onto his husband. "I know. I'm just sick and stressed." He waved his hand around, "you know how I can be."

Nines chuckled softly, "I do and you're still perfect."

Gavin blushed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you cheeser."

Nines leaned forward and kissed Gavin's forehead. "Your cheeser."

"You spoil me," Gavin mumbled as he looked at the linoleum floor.

Nines opened his mouth to reply, but then the door opened and a nurse stepped out and called out, "Gavin Reed-Arkait?"

Gavin perked up and stood up with a soft groan as the motion pulled on his still hurting midsection. 

Nines stood up as well, "do you want me to come with you or wait out here?

"Wait here?" Gavin asked quietly, " I don't know what all they're gonna do. Got a bit of my pride to hold onto." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay," Nines kissed Gavin's cheek and then sat back down, "call me if you need me." 

Gavin smooched Nines back and then got up and walked towards the nurse. He tried to hide his little limp caused by the pain in his lower abdomen. 

The nurse looked at him with soft eyes as she closed the door and led him down a hallway and then to the exam room. They ran through the motions of checking his temperature, a little elevated, his blood pressure, a good bit higher than normal, and his weight, which he flinched at the few pounds he'd put on. 

The nurse made notes, "Well, it looks like something is definitely going on. All these numbers are strayed from the normal from your last check-up." She looked at him and smiled warmly, "and you said you've been experiencing abdominal pain and vomiting?"

Gavin shrugged, "yeah, I've only thrown up like twice over the last couple of days, but it's sucked. And the abdominal pain is uterus pain, it's been a while since I've had a period, but fuck, I know what cramps feel like. You don't forget that shit." He grimaced.

The nurse let out a small snicker, "as someone who still has them monthly, no, you don't." She made some notes and then her face turned serious, "I'm assuming that has been unusual since you've been on HRT?"

"Very," Gavin nodded, "I've been pretty lucky that my periods and the like virtually stopped after about two years on T. But I'm not bleeding or anything this time."

The nurse made another note, "so, I'm taking the doctors going to want to do blood work on you to check on your hormones, so be prepared for that." She then stood up, "that's all I've got to check, I'll update the doctor and send her in?" 

Gavin nodded, "thanks."

"You're welcome," then she nodded and was out the door leaving Gavin's alone.

Gavin sighed and felt even more nervous as he thought about his vitals were all fucked up. Looked like he really was sick. That made his skin a little chillier. He pulled out his phone to distract himself until the doctor arrived.

Gavin wasn't left waiting too terribly long, as he looked up the sound of the door opening. He waved at the doctor nervously.

"Hello, Gavin," the doctor that Gavin had been seeing for years closed the door behind her with a click. "I'd ask how you are but judging by your charts, it's not the best?"

Gavin chuckled. He liked that Doctor Junes had a sense of humor because if she didn't Gavin may have not stayed her willing patient this long. "You bet. I'm here and that usually takes me nearly dying to do that. But you, know I take my gender shit pretty seriously."

"Yeah, and I'm glad you do because that makes my job easier," Doctor Junes mused as she grabbed the rolling chair and sat down in it backward. "Okay, so been taking your T shots as normal?"

"Yeah, even double-checked."

She hummed, "okay, so Hannah already said you said no to bleeding or spotting. So, just cramping and vomiting?"

"Yeah and I'm fucking tired all the time."

Doctor Junes has been taking notes and she slowed down in them. Then she stopped and looked up. "Mind if I take a peek at your stomach?"

Gavin flushed and then grumbled. "Sure." 

Then he let himself be moved and she lifted up his shirt and gently pressed her hand around. Gavin didn't like these kinds of things, but who does? Doctor Junes then grabbed her stethoscope and pressed it around as well. Her eyes were focused as she listened. 

Then she pulled back and Gavin's shirt fell back into place. "okay, sounds pretty normal. Now really all that's left is some blood work. Have you eaten today?"

Gavin sighed out, "yeah, you know that husband of mine wouldn't let me get away with that anymore."

"Yeah, that's right. I like him," she laughed as she stood up, "I'll send in the phlebotomist and have him take your blood and we'll run the test on your hormones and the like."

"Thanks, doc." Gavin nodded, "Got any idea what's wrong."

"Possibly, but we won't know until we run the blood work," she said simply, "so, let's get that started.

Gavin didn't like how vague that was but nodded anyway. "Okay, see you later Junes."

"You will, it should only take about an hour for the tests, by the way."

"Getting faster."

"Technology is wonderful."

"That's the truth," Gavin laughed as she finally made her leave with a wave.

~

Gavin had decided to call Nines into the room after his blood work was done. They had decided it was a good idea to just stay until the results were called with the recommendation of them doing that from the phlebotomist. 

Gavin wasn't one for waiting and that hour drug by even with Nines to talk to. His husband was nervous and didn't quite understand why they couldn't just get the results over the phone. Gavin didn't answer, but he also didn't mention that Nines' random questions and concerns didn't help him feel any better. 

Though eventually the time did pass and Doctor Junes walked through the door. "Hey, Gavin," her smiled softened a bit more as she looked at Nines, "and Nines. Always good to see the man that keeps this one's ass in line."

Nines let out a chuckle and blushed a bit, "oh, you flatter me." 

Doctor Junes laughed and went and sat down in her chair. 

"Why does Nines get all the credit for taming me. You should have seen his ass before  _ I _ came around. He was a wreck," Gavin added, only pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, I'm not his doctor," She grinned. Then she schooled her expression. "The results of your tests came back and we did manage to find the problem."

Both Gavin and Nines perked up at that. Doctor Junes voice had taken a more serious edge and that made Gavin's hackles rise. He almost didn't want to know if it made his doctor sound so… grim.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Gavin said in a one that betrayed his concern. 

Nines remained quiet as he listened from where he was sitting. 

"Well, you're not sick," she said simply, "you're hormones are out of whack and all your symptoms are easily explained." 

"Don't beat around the bush, please," Gavin barked out, a bit harsher than he meant to. 

"Okay," she sighed. She rolled her shoulders and looked Gavin right in the eyes. "You're pregnant."

The room was suffocatingly silent after Doctor Junes' words left her mouth. Gavin's whole world tilted to the left and then back violently back to the right. The first words to break the silence were Gavin's pitiful. "I'm going to be sick."

Then Doctor Junes flew into motion and got Gavin a bin just in time for him to retch and throw up. The splatters echoed as Doctor Junes rubbed at Gavin's back. 

Nines had launched up from his chair as he went to his husband's other side and did the same soothing motions. Even though he was white as a sheet, the news was clearly a shock to his systems as well.

Gavin went mostly limp after he had finished puking his guts out. His arms shaking as Junes gently pulled the waste bin away. 

Nines was holding him steady and processing the words himself. But he didn't dare say a word.

Gavin finally looked up after he took a deep breath. "Pregnant?" He said the word with a heavy weight. A heavy weight that it most definitely carried. 

Doctor Junes nodded, "Yes when I ran your tests I checked to see if that was the case because the symptoms you were explaining and your vitals were pointing that way. Your blood tests showed that you had hCG and your estrogen levels were far higher than should have been among other hormones and signs we detected."

Gavin's head was spinning. "I shouldn't be able to get pregnant!" His voice raised as he sat up straighter. 

Nines flinched still just listening and rubbing loving circles into Gavin's back. He suddenly felt like he didn't know as much about this as he should have about this. 

Doctor Junes shook her head. "Testosterone HRT usually stops the ovaries from releasing eggs and thus the reason your periods stopped but the egg not being released is not a guarantee. Testosterone is not a contraceptive."

Gavin frowned, "and this didn't come up until now?" His voice was shaking.

Doctor Junes shook her head, "Gavin, I'm your primary care physician. I'm not a gynecologist or an expert in comprehensive transgender healthcare. These are conversations you should have had with the doctors when you started testosterone and as you continued to transition. I wasn't aware this wasn't knowledge you possessed." She looked a bit distressed while saying this. 

Gavin's head fell into his hands and he let out a shaky breath. "What all did you find other than that I'm... pregnant?" He needed to know more. His head was spinning, but he felt it was more from the shock than anything.

Doctor Junes flipped through her charts and settled on a page a little bit towards the back. "We know that you're anywhere between eight to ten weeks."

"Two months?" Nines finally spoke up.

Doctor Junes nodded, "yeah, around two months. Decisions around this development would need to be made quickly and all things considered, I highly recommend scheduling your first neonatal appointment as soon as possible."

Nines swallowed but didn't say anything else as he looked back towards his distressed husband.

Gavin moved his hands away from his face but didn't lookup. Instead, his eyes stayed looked down and he slowly moved his hand to his lower belly. He held it there for a few moments as the words and situation slowly began to sink in. 

Doctor Junes stood up and put a hand on his shoulder briefly. "I'm going to give you two a few minutes and some privacy. I'll be back in around ten minutes to check on you guys. Okay?" Then she was gone with the soft click of the door shutting.

Gavin barely heard her through his thoughts. 

It had been pregnancy, he wasn't sick. He was pregnant. He had a tiny, little human inside of him. For two whole months already. The thought made his head spin. The room was quiet but Gavin didn't find it as oppressive this time as he had before. He finally looked up and his hand didn't move from his tummy. He turned to Nines who looked very stressed. He smiled at his husband. "Hey, Ni, it looks like I'm pregnant."

Nines blinked and then he let out a startled laugh. "It appears so." But he didn't look any less distressed, emotions flashing in his icy grey eyes. 

Gavin nodded, "I mean, it does explain a lot."

"It does," Nines replied softly. "Are… are you okay?"

Gavin looked back down, "I think so?" He closed his eyes and just let his emotions move through him. He just let himself feel and process for a few moments. He quickly noticed that he wasn't exactly distressed by the news other than what he could have done wrong in the last two months. Had he been out drinking? Had he snuck any cigarettes, even though he's been mostly off of them? Every dangerous case in the last two months suddenly felt different. Fuck, he'd been wild. He felt a swirl of guilt at the dangerous life he lived. Fuck. 

Nines hadn't paused in the soft comfort he was providing as he rubbed circles into Gavin's tensing muscles. "Gavin? What are you thinking about?"

"About the last two months," Gavin answered simply. He looked back up and locked eyes with Nines. "Are you okay?" He asked earnestly. 

Nines swallowed and looked down to where Gavin's hand was resting. "I… I don't know." And he really didn't. He had a swirl of several emotions, both positive and negative, but he was far more worried about Gavin's reaction than his own concerns. He'd base his feelings on Gavin's conclusions. "Tell me how you feel about this so far, please?" 

Gavin smiled, "I don't think I feel bad about it, honestly."

Nines let out a tiny breath after that was said, "would you want… to you know?" He swallowed and broke eye contact. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. Even with all the death, he'd seen in his life. 

Gavin shook his head quickly, "no! I couldn't… I couldn't do that." His arms went around his middle protectively. 

Nines let out a small relieved noise, "okay, okay," he looked back up, smiling. "Then I think I feel I can say that I'm… excited. I know we've only talked about starting a family a few times, but I still want that. God, do I want that." 

Gavin felt the words wash over him and he smiled, one that split his face in two. "really?"

Nines nodded, his face serious in his resolve.

"Thank fuck," Gavin melted, the tension leaving his shoulders. "I want that too. I thought you'd be mad… but not actually, you're not like that."

Nines chuckled, "I thought you'd be mad at me, all things considered. This is kind of my fault."

Gavin laughed, "takes two to tango, baby." Then his face darkened, "I… I really feel like I should have known more about this. I just thought I couldn't get pregnant on T. I'll have to see my OBGYN. Probably cuss her, too."

"I mean, yeah. Seems like the lack of knowledge is… frustrating." Nines wasn't going to try to talk Gavin out of that, it kind of seemed fitting. 

Gavin shrugged, "but I gotta say, I'm not mad in the slightest." That blinding grin stretched across his features again and then he reached out and grabbed Nines' face in his hands. "Nines!"

Nines giggled and leaned into the contact. "Yes, love?"

"We're gonna be dads!" Gavin exclaimed his misty green eyes sparkling and he was practically glowing. 

Nines' own smile split his face and he reached out and took Gavin's face into his hands and laughed happily. "We're going to be dads," he repeated. His tone was ecstatic and filled with wonder beyond compare. 

Gavin joined in the laughter and pulled Nines into a crushing embrace and just held him tightly as the happiness washed over him.

After a few more moments of incredible happiness, there was a soft knock on the door before Doctor Junes gently pushed it open. She looked at the couple who were just pulling out of an embrace and smiled at her.

She let out a breath, "okay, so those are happy faces, but I am still going to ask, how are we feeling?"

Gavin turned to face her fully, "I'm pretty damn excited, frankly."

Nines nodded, his own smiling expressing his emotions better than his words could. 

Doctor Junes let a small laugh, "the world better be ready for the kiddo that's gonna have your genetic markers."

Gavin's grin turned a bit more wicked, "oh, they're gonna be a demon."

Nines laughed, "I hope for nothing less." 

Gavin gasped and turned back to Nines, "I'm going to be a fucking nightmare pregnant."

Nines smirked, "you're already a nightmare so I'm sure I'll be fine."

Gavin gasped and gasped again as he heard Doctor Junes join in the laughing. "You weren't supposed to agree with me!"

Nines batted his eyelashes innocently, "you know I would never lie to you."

"I can't believe this," Gavin groaned, "you officially can't be mean to me. I'm pregnant."

Nines grinned even more, the idea settling better and filling him with joy. "You better believe you're going to be even more spoiled than you already are." 

Gavin did a fist pump and laughed, "point is proven, I'm gonna be such a fuck these next seven months."

Doctor Junes took that as her cue, "speaking of next seven months, we need to get you into your first prenatal appointment very soon…"

They talked about what this meant for Gavin, Nines, and the baby for another hour or so until they left ready for the next chapter in their lives. 


End file.
